


禁断

by Aurora_pfy



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 伪父子 - Freeform, 现PARO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_pfy/pseuds/Aurora_pfy
Summary: 马尔科拎着大包小包下了车，汽车尾气混着小镇的尘土拂他一脸，艾斯在背后大呼小叫着要帮忙，但马尔科执拗地不肯把手中包裹交给他。
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 1





	禁断

**Author's Note:**

> 欸，我真的很不会取标题……

1、  
马尔科拎着大包小包下了车，汽车尾气混着小镇的尘土拂他一脸，艾斯在背后大呼小叫着要帮忙，但马尔科执拗地不肯把手中包裹交给他。  
他走在前面，艾斯就在离他半步距离的地方跟着。路上不少认识的人，他们都笑着拍拍艾斯的肩膀，又同他寒暄几句。  
也是，小镇实在是太小了，每天也没什么大新闻，日常谈资无非柴米油盐，再加上一传十、十传百的功力，东街小崽子今天打群架的消息，明天就能成为人尽皆知的事情。  
艾斯今天放假了，从学校回到阔别半年的小镇，大家都愿意同他多说几句。

2、  
艾斯是马尔科捡回来的，这也是件人尽皆知的事情。  
马尔科20岁那年就出了海，啊，对，这是个港口小镇，小伙子们都愿意出去闯一闯。准确地说，马尔科是作为船医出海的，他们家世代为医，虽不说妙手回春，但对于这个小镇也足够了。  
十几岁的时候，马尔科的家就被一把火烧没了，他孑然一身，离开得了无牵挂。  
可是10年后这个年轻人带着一个“拖油瓶”回来了，他在镇上开了一家诊所，又做起父辈的行当。啊，对，那个“拖油瓶”就是小艾斯。

3、  
艾斯是个倔强狠戾又很难搞的小孩儿，来到小镇仅一个月，他就用拳头招呼了一条街的混小子，迅速蹿升为颇有名气的“孩子王”。  
但他本人似乎不乐意当这个孩子王，一群“小弟”鞍前马后，也没能得到“老大”回应，渐渐的，艾斯又变回了一个人。  
那张有点小雀斑的稚气脸庞常常流露出不符年纪的愁苦和戾气，他好像生来就带着不满与仇恨，而所有这些，都藏在那双幽深的黑色眼眸中，无人知晓，无人领会，无人排解。

4、  
事情似乎就这么不明不白地定下来了，诊所医生马尔科捡了个小鬼当儿子，虽然这小鬼也没管他叫爸，但周围人就是这么认为的，送他上学，出席家长会，收拾他闯的烂摊子……这可不就是他爸么。

5、  
日升又日落，岸边的潮水涨了又退。艾斯逐渐长大，他15岁了。  
现在的他不再像小时候那样暴躁了，因为他发现自己的肆意无礼会给马尔科招来不必要的麻烦。  
父母领着自己孩子往诊所门口一站，脸上虽是一副为难的表情，但伸手的气势可是“不达目的誓不罢休”。  
于是“讨伐”就开始了，大人指着孩子头上被揍出来的包，让马尔科和他家的小混蛋赶紧给个说法。  
艾斯的想法从来都很简单，谁要找事儿，那就揍回去，揍到他不敢找事儿为止。  
但这样不行，是马尔科给了他饭吃，给了他地方睡觉，还给了他一个家，他记着这份恩情，就不能老是让这样的事情发生。  
酒馆的老板娘玛琪诺是个善良温婉的女人，她咯咯笑着，答应了艾斯想要学习礼仪的请求。

6、  
诊所今天又来人了，但不是因为艾斯。  
笑得和善的女人一脸肥肉直颤，一张嘴说个不停，艾斯觉得她方圆5米内的空气里必定都是唾沫星子。  
不是第一次了，总有人为马尔科的婚事操心。找上门的人开始都笑得和煦，得到马尔科不为所动的反应后，话里话外就开始数落，说什么马尔科自己条件也不怎么样，而他这个“拖油瓶”向来是重点关照对象。  
马尔科35岁了，这个女人今天能出现在这里就说明：以前来过的人都被拒绝了，他似乎真的打算就这么度过余生了。  
这次也不例外，女人怒气冲冲地走了。  
艾斯站在二楼窗边看着女人远去的背影，心里有点说不出的雀跃。

7、  
艾斯其实不清楚马尔科怎么想的，但他想和马尔科过一辈子，无人插足的、耳鬓厮磨的一辈子。

8、  
这很不知羞耻吧，他不知道马尔科是否能接受这份可以称得上背德的、禁断的感情。  
如果不能的话，会给马尔科造成困扰吧。  
他不愿意，也不能给马尔科添麻烦。

9、  
但是感情既然已经萌发出来，哪有那么容易藏得住呢？  
艾斯成人礼那天晚上，说是这么说，但也就是个稍微正式点的生日。  
马尔科特许他喝酒，说他长大了，总该学点大人的事情。有人说，酒不是个好东西，容易坏事。艾斯不知道这话对不对，也许是的吧，他觉得自己的心口好热，酒精流进血液里，像要烧起来。  
他借着酒意亲了马尔科一下，不偏不倚，就在那双总是紧抿的唇上。  
他觉得马尔科浑身都抖了一下，然后就推开了他。艾斯看见中年人的眼中映着生日蜡烛的火光，酒精让他迷糊,那是什么眼神？  
他不明白，他只觉得那眼神像深渊，看不透，猜不懂。  
艾斯觉得自己的脸要烧起来，他像是忽然才明白自己在做什么，一颗心不安地飘飘忽忽，蹦到嗓子眼又急速下落，然后他头也不回地跑了出去。

10、  
你看，又给他添麻烦了吧。  
你那些不干不净的痴心妄想凭什么要有回应呢？  
玛琪诺是个善良的女人，她收留了跑到酒馆的艾斯。

11、  
第二天早上，艾斯很是忐忑地回了家，但马尔科就像什么也没发生过那样，平静地同他打招呼，平静地问他吃早饭没。  
艾斯一边想“这样也好”，一边又不可避免地失落。

12、  
马尔科把他堵在卧室里，问他昨晚的事还作不作数，问他想好了吗。  
艾斯只觉得自己一颗心怦怦乱跳，像要冲出胸膛。  
当然作数了，当然想好了，我都想了好几年了。  
他好想把这些话说给马尔科听，他有太多太多的话想说了，但最后他什么也没有说，他只是轻轻攀着马尔科的肩膀，踮起脚来吻他。  
男人的胸膛滚烫，艾斯低下头去，他听见那胸膛里有力的心脏跳动声，一下又一下，像是砸在他的心上，陷下去的地方柔情满溢。  
很热，到处都很热，艾斯的黑发被汗水打湿成一络络的，眼睫毛上的水珠还没干透又被新的打湿，光滑的后背满是沁出的汗珠，他头脑昏沉地揪着床单，他的小床发出不堪重负的、令人牙酸的嘎吱声。啊，对，这张小床，从他被捡回来起，他就住在这个房间里，睡在这张小床上。  
现在，他在这张小床上，被给予这一切的男人占有了。

13、  
他们终于回了家，艾斯把马尔科手里的东西随便往桌上一扔，然后就把脸埋在人胸膛里说好累，像是在撒娇。  
累什么，东西都是他拿的。马尔科忍着笑摸艾斯的头发。  
他一边捧起艾斯的脸吻他，一边把窗帘拉上。  
夕阳从百叶窗的缝隙里逃进来，细小的尘埃在空中起舞，桌上泛黄的旧书页翘起边角。  
10年间，这间小房间还是老样子，但是有什么已经不一样了。  
这点小小的改变将会持续下去，直到时间的尽头。

14、  
你是我分割人生的线，又将它们相连。

End.

感谢阅读！第一次写马艾，甜是他们的，ooc是我。


End file.
